Deliriously Deathly: Fate and the Unfettered
by AbyssTales
Summary: When the future is no more, where's hope placed? Let us go back, back at the beginning.   So... tell me, if you knew, why didn't you...?; why, she interrupted, fate, fate is what we make of it.
1. Prologue: Somewhere in the middle

Hello people! I really shouldn't start another fic, but a friend made a bet with me and this idea popped into my head, after that, I just couldn't leave this alone, it started intruding in my thoughts, stalking me in my sleep... and I just gave up and wrote it. Ah, the prologue might be sad but that doesn't mean it's gonna end badly... 'cause I dislike sad endings! If you want me to write more, you should review, I already have a few chapters writen so... you know what you have to do...(hint, hint, wink, wink).

Muahuhahuahuahuahuahuahua!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine!

PS:I've hidden a clue, cookie for the one that finds it...

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

It was never my intention to leave physical evidence of the dark matters I'm involved in, things I've hidden from everyone I've ever loved and that even now I'm trying to protect.

When you find this letter, it will be impossible for me to personally tell the truth that I have guarded so zealously from all of you, I just hope that once you've read what is effectively my confession, writen for your eyes only, you'll be able to forgive me or at least understand why I did what I did; I never told you anything, yes, but it was not because I didn't trust you, I just thought necessary to keep you in the dark. Sometimes ignorance really is a bliss, and if you are reading this, shouldering this burden alone was worth it as it _did_ keep you safe.

Above all, I want you to know that I don't regret _any_ _of _the circumstances leading to my death, for meeting _you_ was the greatest treasure I could have found and I wouldn't change my life for all the world.

It's been an honor fighting at your side, just _remember_, fate is what me make of it and don't be sad for me for you more than anyone else in the three worlds should know that _death is_ only the beginning.

But the Time draws near, and I have not the strengh to keep on writing...

Keep _me_ alive in your memories, and I shall ask no more.


	2. 2 Dreaming realities

Hi again! Here goes the first chapter...

Lucifer-Thanks a lot for reviewing! You're the first to do so and I'm so very happy that I've updated earlier just for you. Thanks again!

Another thing, I won't update if there are no reviews...

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dreaming realities<p>

Since I was a little child, I've had very vivid dreams that stayed fresh in my mind for a long time even after I had woken up. Sometimes, I knew they were dreams and I could change them at my will; other times, I was made to suffer one thing again and again and again until I comprehended the message they seemingly wanted to show me.

I suppose that's the reason why when I found the answer to my problems during the daylight hours, the dreams that represented those fears also dissapeared.

That's why, when that fateful 8 of september at eigth o'clock in the morning, first school day of the year, I opened my eyes to see a room that was not in any way even remotely similar to the one I've left when I'd fallen sleep the night before, I neither screamed nor got scared. I just tried to discern whether or not I was still dreaming.

Sometimes, I feel like I have a behavioral disorder, some kind of mental disfunction that hinders me when I try to act normally. I've got "friends" with whom I've been hanging out for a long time, but I don't actually trust any of them no matter if they haven't actually done anything to make even a paranoid suspect something's up. It gets to the point where, to put an example, I extremelly dislike (and go to extremes to avoid) picking lint off of a person's face, however, and this is diconcerting, I actually love close-contact with my close-knit family, so much so that people who know me can't reconcile the person I am with them with the person I am with my parents.

As if it wasn't horrible already, you just gotta add my Darcy complex...For those who do not know what I'm talking about (please read Pride and Prejudice...now) when I get nervous, instead of blushing or anything, you know, normal like that, my back goes ramrod straight to the point I can actually hear my vertebraes crunch and in my face appears a smirk dripping with superiority and condescension trademark of Xellos Metallium of The Slayers (or Sesshomaru-sama) so that I seem to be the most pridefull and distant thing in my side of the world (just-like-Darcy) and just a tiny bit psychotic. Well, unless, somebody in need of help happens to come by, nanosecond in which my stupid, stupid brain makes a 180 degrees turn making me a real Knight in Shiny Armor of whoever the hell is in trouble this time, I should just open an NGO and be done with it.

If my social life is pitiful (I don't leave home later than 10 pm usually, I despise discos, pubs and the infernal noise), my love life (or lack of one, that is) is even worst. The closest I've been to kissing a guy my age has been on the cheek when saying hello, 'cause unfortunately, between my little (huge) trust problems and the living proof that most youngsters are frivolous and shallow...

In addition, I'm a complete inept at catching on whether or not someone has the hots for me, which makes me be constantly in shock when asked out 'cause I've never even considered having a relationship with them; my first reaction: running away. You hear? Running away.

I foresee myself as an bitter old maid surronded my thousands of cats...

But getting back on track.

There I was, with my stomach stuck somewhere in my throat, when my mother bursts in my room with her ubiquitous poise and noisy good mornings. I'm sure she said something, and judging by the way her mounting frustation was showing on her face, I'm also certain that it was important; but I was completely unable of actually closing my mouth (which had dropped open) and use it to do something productive. The thing was that_ that_ bed was most certainly not _my_ bed, the bedroom was_ not_ mine either but the woman who had just entered _was_ my mother. It seems she couldn't see anything wrong with the picture; and I, well, I confess I am absentminded and prone to daydreaming but not enough to have my room changed without realizing it, eh?

I abruptly kissed goodbye to the black hole my innermost thoughts had become when my beloved mother left on the covers of my bed a school uniform just before turning around and leaving my room.

W-ait a moment, please... since when (and in what parallel reality) my uniform is a deep rose pink?

What the heck is going on?

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? And remember... read and review!<p> 


	3. Breathe in, look again and don't scream

Here I am, once again! Hope you like it!

Remember to review, It really encourages people to keep writing.

Disclaimer: Only Diana and the plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Breathe in, look again and don't scream<p>

Hyperventilating is bad, bad, baaaaad, breathe in deeply, breathe in deeeeeeeeply. Now, open your eyes slowly and look again, nop. It's still pink.

I think I might be the first case ever of Amnesia without previous trauma in the world, go me!

Resolutely resolved to follow the course of this batshit crazy whatever trough, I tilted my head to get a closer look to the pink...thingy. And then, just like that all came back to me.

Metaphorically, of course, don't let anything go easy for Diana, wouldn't be good if she got used to it; my brain was bombarded with a barrage of information coming at me at supersonic speed making me feel nauseus and painfully stabbing the back of my head. Dazed, I grab the corner of my bedside table while I try to compose myself. My heads seems to want to explode while it tries to reconcile my memories with this new wave of artificial-not-mine memories, that show me things I'm sure I've never done before.

With my eyes tearing up I sit down again in my bed, the pain has left as soon as it came, but now I have huge lots of strange, foreign information in my mind. I... according to this new memories, I lived in Spain until I was three, when we moved to Japan because of...business?...yes, and now, we have moved again, to Tokyo 'cause my parents had finally bought a house there and...ah! because the educational level where I've been attending up 'till now, had dropped to the mud these last few years what with the changes in the teaching staff and the free admision of know-no-japanese people. Wait a moment... since _when_ do I exactly speak _japanese_?

Anyway, it seems the private school I'm going to be attending from this year onwards, has the best educational system in Tokyo and the teaching staff was supposed to be the best too; furthermore they are very particular regarding the matter of accepting students, that is positive too because that way I won't have to worry about illiterates _or_ buffoons. Well, no more than usual.

The uniform is this... odd because one of the old pupils of this school, now a famous modist, had designed it, so it hasn't got the horrible cut to make girl's figures seem aesthecally unpleasant, it's more like a skirt you would go for in a shopping spree. It's pink (and short...) but I was given a choice between a white or black shirt, opting for the second option and...

-What the heck are you doing, Diana? This is your first day at school and you're gonna be late, get moving!-shouts my mother from what I supose must be the kitchen. My god, what a roar.

-I'm up, I'm up!

Dressing us fast as possible, I run to the bathroom. In the mirror, my tired eyes don't wanna open anymore, I'm absolutely not a morning person and sleeping has always been one of my guilty pleasures (one I can't live without), not that I am actually allowed to sleep in a lot even in the weekends, tcht, make the most of my day, bull!

Nonetheless, I finish dressing up and go looking for my contact lenses (I hate glasses and without the lens I can't see worth shit)and...pause, rewind, halt. I've seen perfectly my bedroom without using anything, anything at all. The hand grabbing the brush becomes lax and the other one squeezes the washbashin cold ceramic in a futile attempt to anchor myself to reality. I can_ see_,_ see perfectly well_. Oh, my god..._oh_ _my god_...

A new, and infinitely more impatient call, coming from my dad this time, jumpstarts my engine again, so shaking the shock off, I re-grab the fallen brush and go to the kitchen devouring all within sight while I try to disentangle my hair (thank god it's straight; long, but straight), leaving all this traumatizing matters in a far, far corner in my mind to ponder or brood over later , whichever suits me best. It's not that I'm not glad about actually being able to see (I'm thrilled), but I'm what you would call a realist, and this spells trouble for me in the foreseeable future.

Nobody miraculously recovers her sight, and finds herself kicked into another dimension or whatever this is, just because, if I'm here someone must have brought me, if someone did brought me, I'm part of a plan; but who's that someone, what's the plan and why am _I_ here are questions I don't have the answers for... yet. The only two explanations are that I'm either in coma and this is all in my mind which is the plausible one, or this is actually happening and nobody bothered to gave me the memo.

I mean, shit, in all those going into another dimension fics of every fandom I've ever read, the protagonists all had more information about the things going on than me. I only know on thing for sure; something really strange is going on. I feel the beginning of a headache coming my way and whine.

My mom smiles at me while handing me my morning coffee, ahh, coffee, what would I do without daily dose of caffeine... With her chin on her hand, she laughs at the picture I make while stuffing myself. My dad, right beside her, is already finishing his coffee and he salutes me with his cup.

I would usually talk with my parents a bit before leaving, but right now I'm in a hurry and most certainly not up for conversation, so with a few kisses sent their way after I've brushed my teeth, I grab my bag on the way out and run as fast as the wind 'till the bus stop. And thank god I've run, 'cause otherwise I would have had to go to school running all the way (arriving late in my first day is _not_ an option) and I'm not really up to more nasty surprises; whole other dimension thingy has been more than enough, thanks.

The bus, to my amazement, is almost empty, and the pupils there are obviously younger than me. Sighing, I go over the first empty place I can find with the window seat free, and looking outside I try to relax. Whatever will come, I'll face it.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

I'm right outside one of the classrooms waiting for the teacher who has given me a tour around the school to finish talking, while trying to ready myself to give a good impression to my new classmates. I bit my lip while surrepticially fixing my clothes.

-...well. Is that okay with you? They are a very wonderful group, you'll get along well.

...Famous last words.

I should start paying more attention, but well, usually my charming personality is more than enought to help me out of almost any situation (I'm not being conceited, it's a talent I've worked hard for in family and work dinners and other snobbish matters). By the way, talking to the school headmaster is a walk in the park for me and I'd prefer to do that a thousand times over having to talk to people my age, I get so nervous. If they are older than me (over forty it's best) I have them all eating out of my hand. People my age are a real problem for me excepting those that are in need of help.

-... chi Minamino-kun ...

Instant red flags and screeching alarms both ring and flare in my head.

-Excuse me-I interrupt the teacher-Would you mind saying that again, please?

-Ah, yes, of course, if you've got any problems go to Suichi Minamino-kun, he is the pride of our school, a kind, polite boy...

Ay, sweet mother of god, tell me that this is not what I think, please, pleaaaaaaase. If it's really him and Hiei is somewhere around here, I'm going to be disemboweled before I can get enough air to scream! If it wasn't so busy fending off a panic attack I would have sweatdropped, she was fangirling alright, I could almost see the hearts floating around her love-struck face.

-...but unfortunately he is not coming lately because of personal reasons. His mother is incredibly sick and, well...-cue for a heavy pause-Let's go.

With my mind still fuzzy with the possible implications of being smack in the middle of the fictional series YYH I walk to the center of the class in a daze.

The teacher claps her hands twice and then waits until we both have the total attencion of my fellow students.

-This is your new classmate, she's spanish but she's been living in Japan for a long time, so don't bother her with nonesensical questions-then she turns 'till she's facing me and adds-Introduce yourself and tell us something about you, please.

Cue me. Time to shine...

-My name is Diana and I've moved here recently for personal matters. Hope we get along.

...or not. I'm not really good at this things...

Pause. Whisper. I might have given too short an introduction, but, what's done it's done. In _my _reality, not in this virtual definitelly strange reality I'm living now, if you were new you didn't have to be given the third degree, no matter what my new memories say.

-Diana-san, please sit down behind Inoichi-kun. Inoichi-kun, raise your hand, please.

A guy raises his hand and I sit behind him. I look around me incredously, where are the rest of my classmates? are there no girls in my class?

As if she were reading my mind, the teacher blushes and answers my unspoken question.

-Diana-san, forgive the absence of the girls. I'm sure they would have come if they had known about you, but with Suichi-kun gone... well, you know.

I think my face adequately expresses how little I understand what she's saying, but it's irrelevant. I hear the lesson start and get comfortable. There are many hours to go before school ends.

* * *

><p>Read and Review and there will be a present for you!<p> 


	4. It's not a dream or meeting Kurama

Read and Review

Here we go, hope you like it! It's much, much longer...

* * *

><p>It's not a dream... or Meeting Kurama<p>

Tick... Tock

Tick... Tock

Tick... Tock

I scrunch up the paper in my hands while I try (and fail miserably) to ignore the repetitive, drilling, strident sound of the damned clock in the wall beside me; just five minutes to go and I'm free but they seem neverending...

I need to check the serie in internet as soon as school ends, it might just be a coincidence, but wait, internet is still off at home...

-Diana-san?

Ups, everybody but the teacher and I have already fled and I didn't notice, I straighten up quickly and turn to answer the teacher with my best I'm-a-role-model-student I can "wear" and believe me, I've got more than enought experience to be completely believable.

-Yes, Tachiwana-sensei?

She aproaches me with a stack of papers in one hand as I stand up.

-I'm sorry to bother you in your first day, I know that you're probably very busy what with moving and...well, but your other classmates have already left and I can't do it myself.

I arch an eyebrow and smile as best as I'm able to encourage her to go on.

-As you surely know, Suichi-kun is on leave from school, he called this morning to notify us that he couldn't come to fill in this papers, but they are very important and if you could give them to him in one of this two directions I'd be very grateful. The first one is the direction of his house, the second and where you will most probably find him, is the hospital's.

Here she halts, and regards me suspiciously, after all altough I'm her last resort, I'm new here. Not having any reputation is not necessarily a good thing. I notice how the papers in her hand fall back to a defensive position, while se ponders if I'm a good choice, she clutches them to her chest.

If I want to know if my suspicions are true, I need that information, so I aproach her slowly but keeping a comfortable distance between us, changing my expression to one of cordial worry and proyecting a trustable aura while showing an open body language and answering her in a firm but nice voice.

-It is no trouble, don't worry.

It is unnecesary to add anything else, if addorn the sentece too much, my intent will be clear. A moment's breath afterwards, she smiles obviously aliviada and she hands over her papers; it's hard for me to hide my amusement, she's fallen right where I wanted.

I grab the stack in one hand and the handbag in the other and say my goodbyes. While I leave the school premises, I take a look to the directions the teacher told me about, and, aha! the famously unfamous Suichi Minamino lives in... I chuckle, he seems to be my neighbour, how... fortunate. Such... coincidences...I finally locate my phone in the maremagnum of things I keep in my school bag and I call my mum.

-Mom?

-Hello, darling, how was your first day?

I adore her, I really, really adore her, but I don't have time to waste.

-Tell you later, when I get home, alright? Oh, could you do something for me? Do you see the some sign of life in our neighbours house?

-Wait a second, sweety... and no, it doesn't seem like there's someone home, but why do you ask?

-The guy living there is my classmate but with his mother sick he hasn't been able to go and I need to give some papers to him. If he is not at home, I'll need to go to the hospital.

-Well then, call me from time to time, alright? And talk to someone your age! You need friends!

I roll my eyes so hard I'm sure she must have heard me.

-Ok, mom.

I sight, I really shouldn't whine about this, they are just worried about my antisocial behaviour, nonetheless, it irritates me.

I comb my hair with my hand and leave those thoughts aside, hmm, if I'm in the street... maybe the avenue...;I surrender, I take my phone again and look for the hospital direction in the GPS. Ahh, the wonders of technology. Before I arrive I buy flowers, , I've had a good upbringing,and after all, I'm going to visit a sick woman. That reminds me... I'll need to check on the series when we have the wireless working at home.

After following loyaly the commands of my beloved GPS I find myself face to face with a monstrous construction made of concrete and painted that shade of white that screams, hospital!, I enter calmly and look for the recepcionists.

-Excuse me; Shiori Minamino's room, please.

The woman, who seems to have been awake for three whole days, raises her head minutely, and furrowing her browse, looks for my information in her computer, grunting all the way. What a nice lady. Not.

-Room 314, third floor.

-Thanks.

I don't know why I even bother, she stopped listening a long while ago. Nevermind that. Balancing the flowers in one hand, after a few minutes forcejeando, I finally put away my phone in the handbag.

Let's go. I hope everything goes well. O, well, not bad enough as to have to take my corpse out of this hospital in little pieces, courtesy of Kurama. I read somewhere that foxes are territorial creatures, and I'm going into sacred Shiori habitat. Wish me luck.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I knock softly on the door of the room number 314, from the other side the noise of people talking stops and after a while, the door opens and a figure stands in the lit treshold.

God, God, God, God. It can't be true, breathe in deeply, calm down, smile and you'll be able to jump from the top floor later, when you are safe, at home. I supress my swirling emotions until they are only a fading echo, supressing is a rather convenient ability when I need to appear as cool and unbothered as possible.

For in front of me in all his glory, stands Suichi Minamino, aka Youko Kurama. I'm completely and absolutely certain of this.

His hair is long, the colour a mix of burnished red and deep burgundy, reminiscent to the last rays of sun when the night comes. Eyes which were not green jade, as so many people have described them in fanfiction before, but the green of the leaves in the deepest part of the woods, were the light barely touches the trees. I shudder. Those eyes can't be human. I feel like if I were seeing a river whose floor is so full of forest leaves that the water is dyed in black and green; the hardest I try to see just what lies inside the water, the more it fluctuates, I can just make out things moving in the depths, making me feel a shadow of fear and self-awareness. They were not only green but also golden, a deep deep golden that appeared and dissapeared like waves when the sea swells, up and down and up again flashing in the deep. Beautiful, dangerous, wise eyes. With somewhat femenine features and a slender figure, this was undoubtedly Kurama and I am unable to comprehend how nobody but me seems not to see that there's something unhuman in him.

A lot of fics also said that his presence was a calming and peacefull one. Lies. I am sure that if I were, say, Shiori or Yusuke or Hiei, I would feel exactly that way around him, but even though I feel like I know him and in truth I know a lot about him, I'm just a stranger meddling in his things by suddenly appearing in front of him while her mother lies sick and dying in a hospital bed. It seemed to me that he was a bundle of suspicion and distant curiosity under a layer of apparent calm.

I suppose that, how many? fifteen years of zero to no entertaining happenings to someone with centuries of deeds behind him are boring to anybody. Anyway, this is an opponent I can't win against, someone with a lot more experience, power and cunning than me. If I lie too much he'll know, if I say too much, he'll suspect something's up. My best option? Not being a threat. Now, don't go thinking I want to be a threat or god help me, an enemy of the Tantei; but now that I am in the middle of YYH for reasons I can't discern, I have a lot of information on the characters, their families, weaknesses, strenghts, etc. so if they find out that I alone possess this knowledge they will take care of me one way or another. That said, I don't want to have my memory wiped, be killed, imprisoned in the Reikai or have to meet forcefully any other catastrophic end.

So here we go.

-Sorry to bother you, might you be Suichi Minamino?

His eyes glance briefly at my uniform and he relaxes slightly. With a smile in his face, he nods, the simple movement somehow elegant in him.

-And you are...?

-Diana, I'm new at school and the teacher has given me this for you, she says it's urgent.

He takes the stack from me and furrows his brow. Suddenly I realize the problem and somewhat ashamed of myself I quickly say:

-Well, if you can't give them to the teacher yourself, I can wait outside until you fill them and do it for you.

He raises his head and looks at me. I don't know what the heck he's looking at so intently, but he's making me feel nervous, which is making my spine straighten and well, shit. I try hard not to squirm but he finally seems to find what he was seeking and smiles again, a bit more truthfully and I relax a bit.

-Thanks, but come on in. This will take some time.

I enter the hospital room with him at my back, the light coming from the window in front of me illuminates the bed in which a haggard young woman rests. It's quite obvious that she is a beautiful woman even now, sick and tired, and she smiles at me so warmly that I stop abruptly in my tracks. As it always happens to me when I'm face to face with a real, altruistic show of affection of someone that is not my parents, my eyes sting and I have a lump in my throat as she pulls at my heartstrings. This time, when I smile, it comes without a conscious wish and it's authentic.

I don't see how, from the corner of the room, Kurama observes everything.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shiori is resting on the headboard; her physical weakness can't hide her inner strenght although I suppose I should have imagined it, not everybody can raise someone like Kurama especially when he despised being forced to stay in a human body and having to play "nice" with the humans. We've been talking for a few hours, it's clear that she doesn't have many visits, 'though I cannot understand why. When Kurama excuses himself to go to the adjacent bathroom, Shiori clasps my wrist with surprising strenght in someone so weak.

-Listen, I know I don't have much time left and Suichi, Suichi has no friends to help him, nor do I have a family or someone who would stay with him, I... I know that I've known you for just a few hours and that you don't have any reason to listen to me but...

She squeezes my hand between hers as strongly as she is able to as she leans forward as much as her position allows her while looking deeply into my eyes, trying to express without words the importance of her request, her vehemence.

-...please, please, please... when I leave, don't let him be alone.

Her intense words make me shudder although I know she will survive I can't help but have my doubts, is it posible that my presence here has changed something?, I don't believe so; but anyways seeing so good a woman fading away, fearful of leaving behind her most beloved person, moves me. I don't have superpowers, I know there are many things I can't do, but this is a promise I can make and that I _will_ keep; I've never wished something bad to happen to the Tantei, my intention was always to help them if I could, but it was more of a project, a curiosity, but they are people just like me and now this is personal.

With my eyes firm, unwaveringly fixed in hers, I held out my other hand and squeeze hers strongly, when I next speak, the promise leaves my lips and is engraved in fire.

-He won't.

My words are poor, I would have wanted to say something both stronger and enchanting, something to sooth her soul and express the level of my commitent, but as it always happens to me when I want to open up my soul, my words fail me. Nevertheless, something about them or me, seems to satisfy Shiori for she soon seems to calm down and smiles dazzlingly. Seeing the ghost of the beautiful, strong woman she was once, reduced this pale shadow who is slowly dying strenghtens my will all the more.

-Mother, you need to rest-at my back, Kurama aproaches his mother's bedside, I haven't even heard the door close. This time, I feel a soothing, calming feeling coming from Kurama instead of that guarded, mistrustful sentiment of before and I feel like something has happened I don't have a clue of. Sneaky fox.

Shiori sighs, but she nods and bids us goodnight goodnaturadly.

-Then good night to you both.

I mumble a quiet good night back and leave, together with fox boy and my anxiety.

-Sorry to have you waiting for so long-says the aforementioned while we go downstairs and into the street.

I dismiss his words with a wave of my hand.

-Bah, don't worry, your mother is great and I've enjoyed meeting her.

Here comes the moment of truth, hook ready and... out with it.

-She worries a lot for you, you're quite lucky.

A moment's pause, and then, his voice softens as he answers.

- I know.

Great, now I feel guilty.

Ten minutes into my personal promise (goal ) of cheering him up and here I go. I already know what's wrong with his mother and I'm not cold blooded enough to try and fish for more information out of someone who really, really needs to forget his problems. Distraction tactic number one, go!

-Curious has been the sudden conversion of our school into a guys-only one...

He raises his eyebrow, clearly surprised.

-after your disappearance, all the girls have suddenly come down with a depression so strong that no one has had the strenght to attend to school in weeks. And there I was, the newbie, with... how many? seven, eight guys and hundreds of empty chairs and...

Kurama starts chuckling. Success! But not good enough...

-Yes, it's true, they seem to... ahm...hold me in high esteem.

In a completely over the top way I turn around comically raising my hands in the air.

-High esteem? You've got to be careful as hell just in case those psychopaths find you and corner you in some dark, dark alley, decide they are your soulmates and that you need them and are only just-a-bit-shy and in need of a gentle push!

Kurama grimaces, but the corners of his lips rise, and just a few seconds later, he starts laughing, really laughing with me. I silently congratulate myself, that's better.

We keep talking and talking, and little by little I lose my nervousness, he kind of knows how to put someone at ease I guess although it's not as difficult as I thought (talking to him I mean) and he is certainly able to keep an intelligent conversation running which is a greeeeeat plus. When we arrive to my house's doorstep, we stop.

-Now, Suichi, I live next door, so if you need something or whatever, just ask, alright? If I'm not at home, someone of my family should be in so don't worry. Are you going to go to school tomorrow? Would you mind if I were to visit your mother?-the words just keep leaving my lips, while I struggle to say something remotely reasonable, just then, I blush in embarrasement when I notice how like those simpering fangirls I sound and I try to excuse myself unsuccesfully as I become a spluttering mess- Ah! Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl! I just... I'm not interested in you-I pale drastically and wave my hands rapidly-not that you aren't interesting, 'cause you are and...

I close my eyes exasperated, and well done Diana! keep on babbling away.

Kurama laughs again and then he smiles, and for a moment, I see exactly what attracts all those girls, but the moment leaves as soon as it came.

-You can go whenever you want, I won't be able to go tomorrow... I've got an unavoidable date.

My brain halts in it's tracks, his words resonate in my head and I'm sure that I'm pale as snow, thank god for the darkness that surrounds us because I think it hides my features. I've been a total egomaniac..., above Kurama's head the moon shines, she seems to be mocking me; tonight...tonight might be the night when Hiei, the other moronic bastard and Kurama steal the Reikai artifacts. And when the full moon comes...

Shit! What do I do now? I didn't watch the series, I just picked some data here and there in fanficion, I've got a more or less clear idea of what happens and of the characters personalities but nothing else. I don't know _when_ anything happened, I don't even know enough to say for certain if I'm changing the timeline! But first things first.

-You make it sound like a death sentence, Suichi.

He looks at me solemnly for a second, and my heart tightens painfully in my chest; in his eyes I can see sadness, resolve and the resignation of those who have been defeated by circumstances they can't control. I clench my fists.

-No... it's just something that I must do- he looks at my panicked face and fakes (or so I think, but he lies so much better than I do and if it weren't for the briefly appearance of sadness in his features I would have thought it was authentic) a short laugh- Don't make that face, it's nothing to cry for.

I think my expresion falls even more. He doesn't trust in me, and why should he? He's known me for what... six, seven, eight hours? But being unable to tell anything to anyone, having this so heavy burden on his shoulders and a death sentence on his head he himself has planned for (he who prefered living as a human for as long as it took to regain strenght over dying in his home world)... He needs... in his place I would be so worried... I have an idea!

I try for a nonchalant tone that doesn't fool anyone, least of all Kurama.

-Well then, I hope you know that if you flee, when Shiori gets well, I'll kidnap her and I will eat all those wonderful things she's promised to make me without having to share them with you.

He looks fixedly at me again, without even blinking for what seems to strech into a century. Afterwards, he smiles the most authentic smile I've ever seen in him directed to me. He's understood (how could he not?) the message hidden behind my words. _"She'll be alright...I'll take care of her..." _is another promise floating in the air between us.

- That would certainly be horrible- he says humorously.

- I'm not laughing.

- I know-and his voice sounds sad. He bids me goodnight soon afterwards and starts to walk towards his own empty home...

I turn to leave, but something is bothering me... alone in his house, with Damocles' sword about to fall on his head... I sigh, I don't like mixing friends with family, but just this once...

Damn my soft heart!

-Suichi- the aforementioned turns to listen- my mom has dinner ready, want to come?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Mom, I'm at home!

- Welcome back, honey? Daddy is here too! How did it go with your classmate?

- Hello daddy!, it went great, mum he's with me. I already told you, didn't I?

I cross the tresshold as quickly as I can and just about jump into my parents arms kissing them, as I said, I'm a very affectionate person with them. My dad laughs at me and messes up my hair.

- Dadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...-I whine when my hair enter my eyes and mouth.

He laughs again and my mom leaves the kitchen drying her hands in a green cloth, then she opens her arms and I fall into them. Kisses rain down in my face and I squeeze them both affectionately before turning to face my guest who is looking at us very amused.

- Suichi, these are my mother, Mary and my father, Alvaro.

Then I go to Kurama who is still at the tresshold and I push him gently, inmediatly, Kurama uses his gentlemanly manners and smiles dazzinlgy while he introduces himself.

- Sirs? A pleasure to meet you, my name is Suichi Minamino, I'm your neighbour and Diana's classmate. Thanks for inviting me to dinner.

His turn to get kissed by my mother (my turn to laugh at him, although he doesn't seem to care) a handshake (courtesy of my father) afterwards and to dinner... I hope we've lost the photo albums somewhere...

My mother smiles at me incredibly happy and my heart stings, she's so happy to see me socializing with someone and inviting him home for the first time in years... I leave my things in the dinning room all the while hearing laughs and chuckles comming from the kitchen, I'm so glad all is going well and...

-... and then she tore aaaaall the curtains and...

I pause.

...wait a moment... that is...

-Eh mum! Don't scare off my friend!

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
